Miracle
by The Secret's Lie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are soon to be parent's. This is the labor that give's them their baby.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I wrote really, insanely, randomly. Thought I might as well post it. And for some people that don't really understand here is a picture that describes exactly how Mpreg babies are born. Disregard what it says and just look at the picture. /d50c6oy**

'Oh god'….that was the one thought running through Kurt's mind as he felt the first of unfortunately many contractions pull at him. He groaned softly, thanking any benevolent force out there they weren't that bad yet but fully knowing they would be.

'I've got to call Blaine.', he thought as it passed and reached for his phone. He snatched it off the table next to him and hit the number two button for Blaine's speed dial. It rang five time before going to voicemail. Kurt was pissed to say the least.

"Asshole!", he growled than suddenly gripped the cushions of the couch he was sitting on as another contraction started. He breathed through it slowly as he'd been taught and when it was finished he felt a little less panicked knowing he could handle the situation. He tried Blaine twice more before giving up and calling his step-brother.

"What up?", Finn answered, it being painfully obvious he hadn't looked at his caller ID.

"Finn it's Kurt. I'm at the house and I need you to pick me up and take me to the hospital seeing as my ass of a boyfriend won't answer his-", Kurt was cut off by a contraction. He gulped in a deep breath before continuing, despite the pain.

"Phone. I would appreciate if you were quick." Kurt could pretty much see Finn's jaw drop through the phone and he would have laughed, picturing his reaction, had he not been in pain.

"What! Is something wrong with the baby?", he asked frantically and Kurt could here him scuffling around, no doubt loading up to leave Rachel's whom was asking what the heck was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby Finn. It just seems that it want's to come out now.", Kurt replied in his normal fashion. Silence followed before he heard Rachel all but scream at Finn to tell her what was happening.

"I'll be right there.", he said.

"Great just don't bring Ra-", he was cut off by the dial tone and he let out a sigh, which quickly turned to a wince as a contraction started. He gritted his teeth and rubbed his stomach lightly.

"You better hope for your daddy's sake he doesn't miss this."

"Finn what on earth is going on!", Rachel yelled as Finn threw his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Kurt's in labor and Blaine won't pick up so I need to take him to the hospital.", Finn replied as he made his way to the front door.

"Oh my god! Is he okay?", she asked nervously, wondering how long he'd been like that alone.

"I think, he sounded like he was okay at least.", Finn told her and walked out the door heading straight to his truck, Rachel close behind.

"I'll come behind you in my car so I can get some of his things and hopefully find Blaine afterward.", Rachel said, hoping to be helpful to her best friend.

"Great idea.", Finn said and hopped into his truck quickly taking off in the direction of the Hudmel house. Rachel quickly jumped in her car as well following closely and wondering what tortures would be in store for her friend.

"Hey Casey can you get my table, I'm taking my break now.", Blaine called to his coworker as he slipped into the back room of the small diner. The girl gave him a thumbs up in response and he sighed in relief. He entered the room, quickly sitting on the sofa provided so he could rest his feet, and taking out his phone to call Kurt as normal. When he unlocked his phone he saw he had 3 calls from Kurt, 4 from Rachel and a voicemail which he quickly opened.

"Blaine you better answer me right now! Kurt's in labor and Finn took him to the hospital so as soon as you get this you'd better get your ass over there!", came the irritated voice of Rachel. Three words registered in his mind before he took of out of the diner with a simple explanation to his boss.

'Kurt's in labor.'

"Finn will you please sit down. Pacing isn't going to make anything better. It's not going to get Blaine here, it isn't going to get our parent's informed and it certainly isn't going to get rid of my pain.", Kurt told him, irritated that even though he was the one in labor Finn was the one freaking out.

"Sorry bro just a little anxious cause' you know…this is kind of out of my expertise.", he explained, sticking his hands in his pocket's and looking down, sort of ashamed.

"Finn it's ok. You don't have to do anything but stand there and hold my hand if I ask you to. Don't be worried.", he soothed the frightened teen, finding it hilarious that he be the one to comfort the other boy instead of the other way around. Finn looked up and did that sideway smile like he'd done something right.

"Thanks dude. Sorry I'm not a very big help right now. You have way more reason to be scared than me and your like so calm and stuff." Kurt chuckled at that statement until he was interrupted with a sharp pain he'd become unwelcomly accustomed to in the last half hour. He gritted his teeth and tensed up, his fist clenching the itchy sheet's under him as he breathed through it, noticing how they were getting stronger. Finn just kind of stood there, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as he watched, not knowing how to help his brother. When it was over, Kurt laid back with his eyes closed for a second before sitting up once more.

"Can you hand me my phone?", he asked the tall teen who immediately complied, glad to have been given a simple task. Kurt slid his thumb across the surface and typed in his password, successfully unlocking it, before seeing he had a couple texts from both Rachel and Blaine. He quickly read through the one's Rachel had sent about her not knowing what to bring him from his house so she was bringing several outfits and some baby clothing she'd found. His head was filled with images of terribly clashing clothes that she'd probably picked out and he shuttered at the thought. He then opened Blaine texts.

Kurt im so sorry for not ansering erlir im on my way now though be there soon. Love u

XBlaineX

He sighed with relief knowing Blaine would be there soon to comfort him as they'd both been taught in the stupid Lamaze classes. Not that Finn wasn't helpful it's just that…well he wasn't helpful because he had no clue what he was doing.

"Blaine and Rachel are on the way here.", Kurt informed Finn who practically melted in relief.

"Oh thank cheesus.", he breathed, taking up the childish name in his brief moment of release.

"Mmmm", Kurt wined as his stomach tightened once again, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

"Kurt are you ok?", Finn asked, having not seen Kurt react that way to a contraction yet.

"I'm fine Finn.", he assured though he was blatantly lying. Finn looked uncomfortable at this statement and was about to say something when the door opened quickly, efficiently smacking him in the head and knocking him to the floor with such vigor you would have thought a pro wrestler had been the one to open the door. Turns out it was just a small, worried, soon-to-be father rushing to his boyfriend. Blaine dashed in and next to Kurt, not noticing the now 'sleeping' teen on the floor. Blaine wrapped Kurt in a strong but soft hug and whispered apologies as Kurt just gaped at Finn.

"You, but- the oh my god you knocked him out!", Kurt screeched, pointing at the boy. Blaine looked at him funny before turning and seeing what he'd done. His eyes widened like saucers and he immediately rushed to Finn who was waking up from his door induced slumber.

"Waz it?", he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head. Blaine aided him in his process till he was in a full sitting position than helping him into a nearby chair. He gently tapped the side of his face a few times to wake Finn up than assessing the damage to his head. He was happy to see no large bump and no blood, only the forming of a bruise.

"I'm so sorry Finn, are you alright?", Blaine asked.

"Ow….y-yeah I'm okay dude. Just need an icepack and I'll be all good.", he said, now much more coherent. Blaine nodded and stood from his kneeling position to do just that. He first stopped at Kurt's bed, kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll be right back.", he told him and took off to the nurses station leaving Kurt once more with a less than normal Finn.

"So dude…your having a baby…that's cool.", Finn said lazily. Kurt rolled his eyes. Apparently Finn was less lucid than they first anticipated.

"Excuse me do you happen to have any icepacks?", Blaine asked kindly to the nurse at the computer. She smiled up at him than opened a mini fringe under the desk and handing him one. He looked surprised and she laughed lightly.

"A lot of first time fathers faint so we decided to keep some on hand.", she explained.

"What about you, who are you here for? I'm assuming a parent or older friend seeing as you're so young." Blaine took the icepack and turned it over in his hand a few times.

"Actually my boyfriend is in labor. His brother was in front of the door when I got here and it hit him in the head.", he clarified.

"Oh, I'm sorry it was rude of me to assume."

"Not a problem, a lot better than most people would react.", he smiled than thanked her for the icepack and taking off back to Kurt's room. He didn't even notice one short brunette that had walked behind him. When he entered the room he saw Rachel cooing over Finn and Kurt crossing his arms over his very large stomach in annoyance.

"Can I please kick her out?", Kurt asked Blaine as he sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Well you could but she is Rachel…she'd probably huff off about you being crazy for not wanting to be in her presence.", Blaine laughed.

"The only persons presence I wish to be in, is you and our baby. You think maybe you could hurry up in there?", Kurt said looking down at his stomach.

"Well it is your child….probably just as stubborn.", Blaine joked and faked hurt when Kurt slapped his shoulder.

"I'm having your baby, your not allowed to be make jokes at my expense.", Kurt countered.

"Who said?", he joked. Rachel and Finn accompanied his bedside and decided to join in the conversation.

"I'm fairly sure it's in a rule book somewhere.", Rachel said.

"Defiantly.", Finn agreed. They all laughed until Kurt grimaced, not hesitating in grabbing Blaine's hand. They all watched in silence and worry until he breathed out slowly and rejoined the land of the living.

"Why must you all stare at me every time that happens?", Kurt asked irritated.

"Well it is kind of the reason were here.", Finn said.

"Yeah well if you keep staring down at me every time I have contraction than you'll need neck braces because this is going to take a while. Which reminds me, you two have no reason to stay here for however long it takes. You can either wait in the waiting room or go home.", he told them in his usual demeanor. They looked at him as if this attitude was suddenly new to them. He sighed, feeling bad for the way it had sounded.

"I'm not trying to be mean I just really don't like being watched ok? I'd rather be with just Blaine.", he explained.

"You don't have to explain dude. You the one having a kid and you have every right to kick us out.", Finn said turning to Rachel.

"Come on Rach, we can go back to my place, I'm sure they'll call us if something happens. Plus someone has to pick up Burt and my mom when they get to the airport." Rachel looked like she might protest but the 'please' look in Kurt's eyes made her agree and leave the room with Finn. As soon as they left he laid back into the pillows, glad not to feel as if everyone were watching him. Blaine gently brushed a loose lock from his head than began rubbing circles on his hand with his thumb.

"So what have the doctors said?", Blaine asked.

"Last time a nurse checked she said I was only at 4 centimeters so it could be a long night.", Kurt informed him, not to happy himself about the situation. As if Blaine could sense the worry he was feeling he laid a kiss upon his forehead.

"You'll be fine.", Blaine assured him in a way only lovers could. Kurt smiled than yawned.

"I'm going to try and sleep while I still can…something I read online.", Kurt told him.

"Sounds like a plan.", Blaine whispered as Kurt relaxed into the bed. When he heard Kurt's breathing mellow out, and he was sure he was asleep, he let himself, for the first time that night, think about what tomorrow would hold.

'Holy fricking shit….I'm going to be a dad.', Blaine thought, mentally freaking out. He continued his mini episode till he glanced at Kurt. He saw the beautiful face of his boyfriend and calmed. He watched his chest rise and fall and it soothed him to know he wasn't alone. He had a wonderful partner who was going to be raising this child also. A partner whom he was so proud of for carrying his child 9 months and who was now bringing that child into the world, determined to do it with no pain medication because he wanted to prove he could.

"I love you", he whispered, knowing there would be no response. He than leaned back into the chair and allowed his own eyes to drift closed.

When he awoke it was to a door opening. He turned around to see Burt and Carole tiptoeing into the room once they had seen the boys sleeping. Blaine stood up and stretched a moment before greeting them with a hug.

"Hey guys, how was your flight?", Blaine asked politely.

"It was fine dear thank you for asking. So how is he?", Carole asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Good as far as I can tell. He's been sleeping for awhile but when he was awake he was handling it pretty well.", Blaine answered.

"Finn told us he kicked him and Rachel out, do you think he doesn't want us in here?", Burt asked, unsure.

"He'll be glad to see you. When he wakes up though. He needs as much rest as possible so I don't want to wake him up.", Blaine explained, looking over to make sure he was still sleeping.

"Of course.", Carole assured. Burt proposed they talk to the small group whom had gathered in the waiting room since Kurt was sleeping.

"Alright.", Blaine agreed and the three ventured back to the waiting area where Blaine was surprised to see many of their friends waiting alongside Finn and Rachel. He saw Puck playing rock paper scissors with Finn, Rachel conversing with Tina and Mercedes, Santana talking to Brittney, and Mike in a heated discussion with Sam over a song. Blaine was shocked that many people were there seeing as it was now 10:30 at night. As soon as the three were spotted everyone dropped what they were doing and looked to Blaine.

"How's Kurt?", Mercedes asked, being the first to speak up.

"He's sleeping right now.", Blaine educated the group.

"How long do you think it will be?" Finn questioned.

"I don't really know….could be till morning could be in 30 minutes.", Blaine told them truthfully because labor was unpredictable.

"I'm sure Kurt would appreciate you all being here but he wouldn't want you to miss any sleep. I promise as soon as anything happens you will all be notified.", Blaine said, hoping to alleviate the crowd a bit. Most begrudgingly agreed but Mercedes, Rachel, and Finn refused.

Blaine eventually gave up and just stood there talking with them for a bit. Mercedes stood and gripped his arm, requesting to talk to him in private and pulling him into a corner.

"I know everyone's worried about Kurt and all but has anyone taken the time to ask you how your holding up?", she asked.

"I'm not the one in labor.", he said as if it were obvious.

"No but, you are about to become a father…that would scare anyone." Blaine gulped and realized she was right about him being scared.

"I'm…..terrified.", he admitted softly.

"Terrified if I'll be a good dad, terrified I'll turn out like mine, terrified my kid will hate me.

"Honey you are the sweetest boy I have ever met there is no way you could be a bad daddy or that your baby won't like you.", she assured him then hugged him. When they parted he smiled.

"Thanks. Now I'd better get back in there or I might have one mad diva on my hands.", Blaine joked and the two laughed before Blaine headed back to the room. He entered and saw Kurt stirring in his sleep, gripping the sheets' and moaning. He rushed next to him and took his hand.

"Kurt baby are you okay?", he asked, hoping to wake him. His eyes slowly lifted but quickly scrunched back up.

"Oh god.", he squeaked, clutching Blaine's hand like his life depended on it.

"Kurt, breathe.", Blaine instructed, realizing a particularly strong contraction must have woken him.

"I- I can't!", he cried tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. Blaine stood by, helpless, as Kurt cried his way through the pain. Blaine couldn't keep his heart from breaking knowing Kurt was in so much pain and that he was some what to blame. When it finally ended Kurt was left panting and hiccupping, trying to get his breathing back under control. Blaine took that opportunity to hug him, holding him in his arms tightly as if he might slip away.

"It's alright Kurt…", he soothed, rubbing his back softly through the hospital gown.

"I never thought anything could hurt that much.", he admitted as his breathing slowed. Just than a nurse entered, ready to check him seeing as it had been 3 hours.

"Everything going alright in here?", she asked kindly as she approached the bed, slipping on gloves as she went.

"Yeah.", Kurt told her as Blaine let him go.

"Great, let's see how much farther we've got to go.", she said, beckoning him to spread his legs. Kurt kind of wined but did as directed, taking Blaine's hand as the nurse probed around. When she was finished she smiled.

"Your at 7 centimeters!", she said happily.

"The best way to hurry this long would be to break your water. So how about it?", she asked.

"Anything to get this over with faster.", Kurt sighed.

"Alright, after the next contraction we'll get it done.", she told him knowing he'd want to wait. Kurt nodded as she checked the monitors, determining a contraction would come any second. When it did it didn't come as hard as the last one but it was defiantly not a gentle one. Kurt bit his lips together as Blaine held him, shushing him quietly while he worked through the blinding pain. Suddenly Kurt let out a small gasp as the contraction ended and the sheet's darkened.

"Will you look at that, the little one beat us to it. Looks like your water broke on it's own. Well than let's get this cleaned up.", she proposed, looking to Blaine to help Kurt off the bed while she changed the sheets and blankets. She made quick work of a practiced nurse and soon Kurt was settling back into the newly sheeted bed.

"Alrighty than shouldn't be long now ! If you start to feel pressure of if anything's wrong get one of the nurses or push the call button.", she told them before leaving the room.

"Is my dad here yet? Kurt asked in the newly welcome silence.

"Yeah he got here while you were sleeping, maybe an hour ago."

"Can you get him?", Kurt asked in his best 'please' voice. Blaine of course nodded than left to fetch his father.

"Burt?", Blaine called to the man who turned around.

"Kurt would like to see you.", Blaine told him. The rest of the small group stood as well.

"Think he's up for more visitors?", Mercedes asked hopefully seeing as she hadn't talked to the boy since school earlier that day.

"I'll ask him." , Blaine said, knowing they were all just concerned. He quickly reentered Kurt's room and he felt kind of bad when Kurt turned hopefully.

"Dad?", he asked before seeing Blaine.

"Everyone want's to know if your up for a little talking."

"I don't know….I guess just make sure they know what will happen….I don't want to scare my family."

"Of course.", Blaine assured than left once more to beckon the group who had gathered by the door. They trickled in quickly, Mercedes making a beeline for Kurt's bed and looking at him expectantly until he nodded and she hugged him.

"How you been white boy?", she asked when she pulled away.

"Well I'll tell you the truth I've been better.", he told honestly.

"Just remember what you'll get out of it.", Carole joined in, giving him a hug as well.

"Kind of hard to forget", he said gesturing to his stomach. They all laughed and he finished hugging everyone in the group leaving his dad for last.

"Hey buddy.", the older man said to his son.

"Hey dad, how was your conference.", Kurt asked. Burt chuckled.

"It went fine thank you, so damn polite even now.", he muttered which elicited laughs from the group.

About 5 minutes into their little conversations Kurt felt a contraction coming. He knew it was going to be just as bad as the one that had woken him yet all he could think was how he didn't want to scare them.

"Blaine.", he wined softly, pulling his hand so he'd bend down to talk to him.

"Blaine it's a bad one.", he told him before biting his tongue as it started to fully hit. Blaine didn't know what to do about warning everybody, fortunately it seemed they could tell.

"I think we've talked enough, let's leave them alone for a while.", Carole suggested knowingly. Kurt silently thanked her and as soon as they left he let out a soft wail.

"Oh god Blaine make it stop…please!", he cried as his stomach convulsed. Blaine just rubbed his back whispering "Breath baby.", into his ear.

"It's like I'm being torn apart.", he moaned with the pain, all but screaming. Blaine was starting to panic, knowing from that point on he really couldn't help Kurt.

"Please! Blaine I can't do this anymore it hurts to much!", he cried, tightening his grip on his boyfriends clothing.

"Shhh." , he soothed.

"It'll all be over soon honey and then you'll have a baby to show for it." Kurt sobbed softly until the contraction passed and he lay exhausted against Blaine.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?", Blaine asked optimistically.

"W-will you rub my back?", he asked, noticing much of his labor pain was directed there which left it aching.

"Of course.", he agreed, glad to do something. Kurt, with Blaine's help, scooted farther down the bed, leaving room for Blaine to sit behind him and begin a slow massage, countering the pressure in his back. He moaned with relief as the pain ebbed in the slightest.

"Thank you."

"No problem." After a good 3 minutes of back rubbing Kurt started breathing heavily.

"God they barley even stop now!", he growled as a contraction began. Starting to feel restless he turned on his side, Blaine slipping to the other side so he could continue to rub his back. Kurt gripped the bar on the side of the bed to the point his knuckles turned white. After about 7 minutes he relaxed, groaning.

"And they last forever!", he complained as he tried to find a comfortable position. Blaine just kept up rubbing his back because it was all he could do.

"That just means it'll be over soon Kurt…just a little longer.", he eased.

"**Oh god Blaine make it stop…please!" **Several in the small group cringed upon hearing this, Rachel gasped a little, laying her hand over her mouth. Finn stared off into space, just barley showing any recognition. Rachel saw this and approached him.

"Finn…honey are you ok?", she asked concerned. He showed no emotion for a minute before shaking his head.

"No.", he murmured.

"Finn what's wrong?"

"I…I can't stand hearing that….not for another second. Do you have my I-pod in your purse?", he suddenly asked, remembering that the thing he'd wanted since that first scream, was left with his fiancé. She looked puzzled but nodded, reaching in and pulling it out.

"Thanks." he said taking it in his hands and flipping it over in his hands, as if debating to use it.

"**Please! Blaine I can't do this anymore it hurts to much!"**

He quickly shoved the ear buds in and flipped it on, his decision made.

"Kurt please….just take the medicine.", Blaine pleaded for the 4th time in the last hour. Kurt had entered transition, also known as the hardest part of labor aside from pushing, and his screams were torturing Blaine. All he wanted was for Kurt to please take the epidural so he wouldn't be in so much pain.

"I…I can handle it.", he breathed out, exhausted from the last bout of pain.

"I know you can Kurt, because you are so strong but it'll be much easier to enjoy seeing our angel if your not in pain.", he countered, hoping to god this would be the one time Kurt listened to reason. He contemplated it for a few minutes before nodding.

"I'll page the nurse.", he said, picking up the button.

"This medicine is amazing…", Kurt sighed, letting Blaine brush his hair around.

"I'm glad you let them give it to you.", Blaine told him honestly glad not to see Kurt in so much pain anymore.

"Hmm so am I.", he murmured, leaning into Blaine whom was seated behind him once more.

"I'm bored.", Kurt complained and Blaine didn't even try to hold in a laugh.

"Ok than let's see what on TV.", he said, taking a small remote of the bedside table. He flipped through a couple channels before seeing Project Runway and stopping.

" Want to watch this?", he asked, setting down the remote when Kurt nodded. They stayed like this through 4 episodes, seeing as it was a marathon before Kurt started fidgeting.

"What's wrong?", Blaine asked, concerned the medicine was wearing off.

"There's…pressure..", he said before his eyes widened in realization. Kurt reached for the call button only to see Blaine had beaten him to it. In the next few minutes, Kurt's breathing rate had doubled, not from pain however, but from fear.

"Kurt what's wrong..", Blaine stated, worried.

"Blaine…I'm so scared.", he whispered, taking the boys hand as he hiccupped, barley holding in a sob. When Blaine saw this he quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt, holding him and gently rocking side to side as he began getting full out hysterical.

"Kurt, baby what the matter?", he asked his lover, not sure what had him so afraid.

"I'm not ready for any of this! Not to have a baby right now or be a dad! What if he/she hates me? I couldn't bear it if my child hated me.", he shuttered, all the emotions piling up on one and other thus sufficiently freaking him the fuck out.

"Kurt you are ready. I know you can do this plus your not alone. I'll be right there next to you. You'll be a great father…if there's anything I know it's that.", he assured him. Kurt sniffled a few times before leaning in and kissing Blaine softly then laying his head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you.", he muttered quietly. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's back.

"I love you too."

"Alright hon, what is it you need?", came the voice of Kurt's nurse as she entered the room, checking all vitals on instinct.

"I'm feeling some serious pressure.", Kurt told her.

"Okay we'll see if your ready. If your at ten we can start you pushing right now.", she informed them than smiled upon seeing she didn't have to ask Kurt to spread his legs.

"Well daddy looks like your all set! I'll page the doctor and we'll get this show on the road.", she said cheerfully than practically skipped from the room.

"Get this show on the road? What has all this been rehearsal?", Kurt sneered, laying back with his arms crossed. Blaine didn't hold back a laugh and kissed Kurt on top of the head.

"Do you think you could bring my dad in? I want to see him before this all goes down.", Kurt asked, not knowing why he wanted his father, maybe because he was about to become one of his own.

"Sure, you do know everyone else will probably come to right?", he asked skeptically, hoping he wouldn't have to fend them off.

"Yeah I know, I'm not so worried right now though since I've had the epidural."

"Alright I'll be back.", Blaine said before leaving the room. When he entered the waiting room most were sleeping in the chairs provided minus Finn who was listening to his I-pod or so it seemed. Blaine approached him and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. Finn pulled out the ear bud immediately, careful not to jostle Rachel who was sleeping on his shoulder.

"What's up man? How's my brother?", he asked remembering how he'd sounded the last time he'd heard.

"Well I managed to convince him to take the epidural so he'd feeling a lot better right now.", Blaine told him and Finn practically melted with relief.

"Your probably the only one who could have done it so thanks man. It was so hard sitting out here and hearing him scream, knowing there was nothing I could do you know?"

"I defiantly know…I'm surprised I didn't just run away. It was terrible to have him begging me to make it stop and knowing I couldn't.", Blaine shuttered at the thought. Finn's mouth kind of dropped a little.

"Dude I'm sorry that was kind of insensitive of me considering you've been with him the entire time."

"It's alright, I'm sure it was just as hard for you considering he's your brother.", Blaine assured.

"Well of course it was hard but I couldn't imagine having Rachel scream like that. I think it would probably kill me.", Finn shrugged as he looked down at said girl.

"Anyway the nurse just gave him the go ahead to start pushing so it won't be very long now, he want's to see you guys before the doctor gets there.", Blaine informed him.

"Oh ok well let's wake everyone up, you know they'll be mad if they miss out on the info.", Finn said than the two proceeded to wake the small group and inform them of what was happening. Soon they all made their way into the hospital room where Kurt was situated watching the show that had been on previously.

"Hey guys.", he greeted cheerfully, being a little shocked when Finn came galloping up to him and hugging him tightly. He didn't seem to want to let go so Kurt had to pull him off.

"Your squishing your niece/nephew.", he said, breathing deeply when Finn let go.

"Sorry just glad to see your still alive."

"I'm having a baby, Finn….not dying.", he explained and the group laughed together.

"I can't wait to spoil that child.", Carole cooed, seeing as she considered this her first grandchild.

"Not if I beat you to it.", Mercedes laughed.

"As long as it's not tacky clothing…my baby will not be dressed in such attire. That means all Rachel picked outfits will have to be pre-approved for use.", Kurt joked and the girl feigned hurt.

"How dare you!", she giggled dramatically.

"Honey you can't dress yourself, how can you possibly dress an infant." This educed more laughter from them all. Soon however the group was shooed out by the

nurse, claiming the doctor would be there momentarily. Soon only Burt remained. He lent in and gave Kurt a strong hug.

"Soon you'll know just how much I've always loved you.", he said before he left, and Kurt couldn't help feeling a little emotional.

"So are we ready to have a baby?", the doctor asked as she began putting on her gloves and what-not.

"Hell yes.", Kurt replied as he struggled to find a position to alleviate the pressure. She nodded to two nurses who attached stirrups to the bed and helped Kurt settle his legs into them. As the process went on Kurt became more and more nervous, Blaine could easily see it. He held his hand tightly in support.

"It'll be alright I promise.", he guaranteed. Kurt bit his lip but squeezed back anyway and turned his attention to the doctor who was instructing him.

"Ok on the next contraction I want you to push down as hard as you can.", she directed. Kurt nodded and waited, when he felt a tightening in his stomach, along with a small bit of pain that had managed to trickle through the medicine, he did just that.

"How much longer do you think it'll take?", asked Rachel as she sipped at her coffee.

"Well considering it's been and hour since they kicked us out I'd say not much longer.", Mercedes inferred.

"So…..who for betting the gender?", Finn asked and the group gave him a funny look though most knew it was only a matter of time. Most sighed and gave in, placing wagers on not just the gender but size, with Finn making bet's via texting with other friends.

"Alright Rach you're the only one who hasn't betted yet. What's your guess?", Finn asked as he held his pen and paper at the ready. Rachel handed him 5 dollars for the bet before placing it.

"Well Kurt's told me the entire time he thinks it'll be a boy so I'll go with that and I'd say 7 pounds." Finn nodded and wrote it down, stuffing the money into his pocket with the rest. After it was finished things fell into a comfortable silence once more, waiting to here news on the new baby.

"Come on Kurt just a few more!", encouraged Blaine as Kurt pushed for all he was worth. Kurt just shook his head quickly, barley paying him any attention until he let out a heavy breath, falling back against the pillows. He panted while Blaine stroked his sweat-covered head, brushing his fingers through his hair. He struggled to bring air into his burning lungs.

"Your doing so good….soon we'll be able to meet our son or daughter.", Blaine said helpfully. Kurt just made a small whimpering noise that broke Blaine's heart before leaning forward again with little enthusiasm.

"Alright the head it crowning, your almost done.", the doctor informed Kurt as he cried.

"Oh god it hurts so bad!", Kurt bawled.

"I know baby but it'll be over soon.", Blaine whispered letting Kurt grip his hand so tightly his fingers were turning purple.

"That's it! The heads out!", the doctor told them.

"Just a little more.", Blaine muttered to himself, hoping this would end.

"Take a deep breath and push Kurt.", she ordered him. Kurt nodded feverently with his eyes shut tight before bearing down. He let out a loud yelp as the infant came out, into the doctors waiting arms. Kurt waited till he heard the baby cry then promptly burst into tears himself. The doctor smiled.

"Would you like to cut the cord?", she asked Blaine who hesitated but nodded and took the scissors, doing what she instructed him to. She than handed the baby off to a nurse who went to weigh and clean the small child. Blaine watched for a minute before turning to Kurt who was smiling, but obviously drained. Blaine couldn't help but lean down and capture his lips, pulling away so only their noses touched.

"You were amazing...", he whispered.

"Thanks…now go get my baby.", he ordered, his voice cracking from all the screaming. Blaine said nothing but moved toward the incubator where the baby was being swaddled. He gratefully took the newborn, when the nurse finished, handing it over with a smile.

"Congratulations. A little more than 8 pounds"

"Thank you.", he said appreciatively. He than looked down at the small, pink baby in his arms. He smiled before rejoining Kurt and handing him the infant immediately, thanking that the doctors and nurses were leaving.

"So I think it's only fitting you find out the gender.", he smiled, waiting for Kurt to pull away the blankets. He slowly undid the blanket's, just hiding it from view until he let out a small gasp.

"We were wrong.", he whispered before laughing.

"We have a daughter." Blaine looked stunned for a moment before smiling wider than he ever though possible.

"Any idea what you want to name her?", Blaine asked, knowing fully well they had gone over a few but nothing in depth.

"I don't know…I'll think about it…but now why don't you go relieve those poor souls from there post and let them meet the newest edition to our little family.", Kurt offered, looking up at Blaine fore confirmation. Blaine nodded, not that he had much choice, I mean Kurt had just given birth to his baby, what was he gonna do say no?

"I'll be back in a flash.", he said with a grin, kissing his new daughter on the head before taking off. He couldn't wipe the beam of being a new father from his face, and it defiantly showed when he was bombarded upon entering the waiting room.

"Is it over?"

"Is the baby here?"

"How's Kurt?

"When can we see them." Blaine didn't answer any of them, leaving them in suspense.

"8 pounds.", he said as his way of informing them the baby had indeed been born. Cheer's irrupted from the small group, most begging to know the gender.

"I'll let Kurt tell you, he deserves to.", Blaine told, motioning for them to follow him into the room.

"Hello little one…you certainly took your sweet time.", Kurt cooed at the little girl as she waved her arms around experimentally. He took two of his fingers and lightly grabbed her hand. She gripped back with enthusiasm.

"Wow, your pretty strong.", he laughed. He took notice of the way her small amount of light brown hair was already curling, and he secretly hoped it would be curly when she was older. The baby fidgeted a little before opening her eyes. Kurt smiled as she looked around, adjusting to her surroundings.

"Hey.", came a voice from the doorway. Kurt turned his attention to the doorway where his friends and family were staring at the bundle in his arms.

"Hi Finn.", Kurt answered when he saw it was Finn who had spoken. The cluster of people took this as an invitation to enter the room, all gathering around the bed.

"Aww.", Rachel cooed at the small child. The girl made a gurgling noise before letting out a soft sneeze.

"Bless you sweetheart.", Carole said as she grinned at the baby.

"Alright so how long you gonna' keep us in suspense… is it a boy or girl?", Finn asked what everyone was thinking. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances before Kurt grinned wickedly.

"This is our daughter.", Kurt announced. Finn let out a loud whooping noise while the rest settled for making 'aww' noises or congratulating them.

"What are you going to name her?", Mercedes asked, giggling as the little girl took her offered finger.

"We don't know yet.", Kurt admitted. Mercedes continued cooing at the little girl while scolding Kurt.

"Well you better come up with a name for this little angel soon.", she smiled, looking at the little girl. Kurt grinned at the way she chewed him out in such a weird way.

"I'm sure we'll think of something.", Blaine offered from his seat in the chair. It had only been 15 minutes since she was born, but Kurt was defiantly feeling the after effects of having a baby….basically he was ready to fall dead to the world.

"Here.", Kurt said, handing the infant to Blaine who took her happily. Smiling before handing her off to the nurse, who would take her to the nursery.

"Tired?", Blaine asked knowingly. Kurt nodded lightly and pulled up the thin sheet on the bed, curling up to rest. Blaine smiled at his daughter as she was taken from the room a minute before turning his attention to the people who inhabited it.

"I know some of you want to stay but I'm sure Kurt would appreciate some quiet. Most of you probably need some sleep so go get some rest, talk to some of the others who want some info, or keep it down ok?", Blaine asked, hoping they would take pity on the young couple and leave them alone for a while.

"I think that would be a good idea honey, we should go home and get some sleep, and let these boys have some alone time.", Carole offered, remembering when her own son was born. Burt agreed and together they shooed the children home to sleep.

"Hey, Finn.", Blaine called before he left. Finn reentered the room.

"Yeah?", Finn asked, not even showing he was remotely tired.

"Do you think you could give me a lift to the house and back? I want to get some stuff for Kurt and the baby. I know Rachel brought some but I doubt he'll wear or let the baby wear anything she picked out." Finn nodded.

"Sure dude." Blaine turned back to where Kurt was just about asleep. He pecked him on the top of the head before standing and stretching his back out seeing as he'd been in the same seat for quite some time.

"I'll be back soon.", he promised before leaving with Finn. They explained to those still there and Finn told his mom he was staying afterward so she'd know where he was before everyone went there own separate ways.

"So….what's it like?….you know, being a dad.", Finn asked Blaine who was seated on the opposite side of the truck.

"I don't really know yet, right now I'm just overwhelmed with this love for a person I've known for half an hour. It's really weird I guess.", he answered.

"But like the good weird?"

"Defiantly the good weird.", Blaine agreed.

"I think I've got everything.", Blaine said, once he'd found everything he needed.

"Alright….there is something I think he might want though.", Finn added, with a small questionable look of whether or not he should bring it.

"What is it? Another blanket?"

"No….just something I remember him telling me about.", Finn answered and took off from the room, in the direction of his attic. Blaine dropped the bags he was holding and followed him. When he entered it he found Finn rummaging through a box. Suddenly Finn stopped, holding up a small hat.

"Finn what is that?"

"An old baby hat of Kurt's, I remembered him telling me that his mom went crazy knitting things for him before he was born. They sold it all once he'd outgrew it except for the hat he wore after he was born.", Finn explained, getting off his knees and inspecting the hat.

"Finn that is really…thoughtful. I'm sure he'd love to see it.", Blaine told him and absolutely loving the way his face lit up, knowing he'd done something right.

"We'll give it to him in the morning when they bring her back from the nursery."

"Got it.", Finn answered before they went to get the bags and leave.

The next morning was actually only 4 hours considering it was 4:00 a.m. when Finn and Blaine left. When they'd gotten back Blaine had accidentally woken Kurt up in the process of covering him with one of his own blanket's seeing as he was shivering. When he'd apologized Kurt brushed it off, saying it was a good thing so that he could set his portable alarm clock, refusing to get off sleeping schedule. So now the three boys were being woken to a shrill ringing.

"Five mre minutes mom", Finn mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head and curling into his chair/bed.

"Hmmm.", Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt closer to him on the bed.

"Blaine….get up.", Kurt ordered, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes.

"Too tired.", Blaine muttered into the mattress beneath him.

"Oh your tired? I'm sorry I didn't know you gave birth to an 8 pound baby 5 hours ago.", Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine sat up, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry?"

"Much better.", Kurt smiled and kissed him lightly.

"You already had one baby, don't go making another.", Finn laughed from his seat as he stood up, stretching, his neck making a distinct popping noise.

"Oh that didn't sound comfortable.", Blaine held.

"I told you, you could go home and sleep in your bed last night.", Kurt said in an apologizing tone.

"No, I wanted to stay…you know be here to help if you guys needed it."

"Thank you Finn."

"No problem little bro."

"Everyone shut it!", Mercedes called to the glee group.

"Come on girl give us the details!", Arite exclaimed, speaking for everyone in wanting to know what went down.

"First off thank you Mr. Schue for letting us take over this class period even though nothing would have gotten done.", Rachel directed to their teacher.

"That's fine Rachel."

"Spill!", Santana yelled. Mercedes smiled and showed her phone to the group, all leaning in to see it. It was a picture Mercedes had taken of Kurt staring lovingly down at his new daughter.

"Aww that is just to cute.", Arite said.

"Baby dolphin!", Brittney cooed.

"So…who won?", Puck asked, wanting to know if he won the bet.

"Really?", Mercedes asked sarcastically.

"Well…..it was a girl, 8 pounds 2 ounces.", Rachel informed with a smile.

"Oh yeah I knew it!", Santana exclaimed, high five'ing with Brittney, You all owe me 5 bucks."

"So what did they name her?", asked Sam.

"That has yet to be determined.", Mercedes told them.

"Ally?"

"No"

"Mellissa"

"Nope"

"Harmony?" Kurt shuttered as he remembered the Gerber baby

"Not on your life." Blaine sighed, shutting the book.

"Well than what would you like?", Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get snippy with me."

"Of course not dear.", Blaine said, smiling and kissing him smack on the lips.

"Get a room!", Finn called, throwing a balloon he was messing with at them.

"We did, you just insisted to stay in it.", Kurt argued. Finn had a look about him that screamed I'm confused however, it was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kurt turned to the door puzzled.

"Come in?" As soon as the words passed his lips the door sprung open and the same cheery nurse who'd been there the day before wheeled in a baby bed.

"Hey there! I brought someone to see you!", she singsonged, pushing the bassinet next to Kurt and Blaine who were seated on the bed.

"Hello sweetie.", Kurt cooed, lifting the small girl from the bed. He cradled her closely, smiling brightly.

"Sometime today I'll come in and show you how to feed her and change her but I thought you might like some time alone for now."

"Thank you.", Kurt said gratefully.

"No problem!", she said and bound from the room. Kurt giggled when she grabbed his pinky and wiggled it around.

"That is so precious.", Blaine said smiling, and waving at the baby.

"Ayleah…that's cute.", Finn muttered as he flipped through the book he'd stolen off the end of the bed.

"Hmm?", Kurt hummed, turning his attention from his daughter to Finn.

"Nothing just looking at this name…Ayleah…it's cute." Kurt looked at him thoughtfully a moment before turning his interest to Blaine.

"I like it, what do you think?", he asked grinning.

"Sounds perfect."

"Well than good job Finn, you just named your niece.", Kurt told him. Finn's draw dropped and he stuttered a moment before smiling that dopey smile.

"Awesome!" The new parent's laughed at this statement.

"What about a middle name?", Kurt asked, realizing they still needed another name.

"I was thinking it could be Elizabeth.", Blaine said, knowingly. Kurt opened his mouth for a moment before smiling.

"That's…perfect.", he said, and be pleased that Blaine thought they should honor his mother that way.

"Ayleah Elizabeth."

"You like that lele?", Kurt cooed. The little girl let out a small burble eliciting laughs from the three boys.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey Kurt?", Finn asked approaching the bed with something in hand.

"Yes Finn?", Kurt asked, looking at the boy. Finn shyly stuck out his hand, handing the item to Kurt.

"I found this at the house….though you could use it for Leah.", he said sheepishly. Kurt stared for a moment before shifting the baby to his other arm and taking it from Finn, looking for the stitched initials to prove it was indeed what he thought it was. When he saw the small, light blue, E.H. in the inside he almost cried.

"Finn…thank you.", he said, reaching up to pull the giant in for a one armed hug.

"Your welcome little bro.", Finn replied as they pulled away. Kurt laughed.

"Finn I'm older than you…and now I have a kid, you can't really call me your little brother.", Kurt smiled as he began situating the hat onto his daughter's head.

"But your shorter than me…it'd be weird if you called me your little brother."

"Fine….just not in public.", Kurt groaned, bidding Finn farewell as he left for the first time, not intending to come back for awhile, since 6:30 the previous evening. After the door shut Kurt just basked in the silence and smiled at his little family.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE ****VERY**** IMPORTANT!**

Alright guys this is it, time to man our stations because sadly the day where we have to fight has come. Glee has shown us they are capable of an insane double standard when it comes to the gay/straight couples and it's hit the fan. First off despite popular belief it is NOT the shows creators, in face they've been trying very hard to keep it equal. Sadly our beloved FOX is the one who had betrayed us and is cutting out all scenes of the LGBT characterseven standing next to one and other let alone being couple-y. However don't fret my dear children for we have a great group of people leading a project called the GLEE EQUALITY PROJECT...they are helping us ban together to show fox we won't let our characters be pushed around! We really need more members so we can get the press involved and looking at it so show support by checking out there tumblr, facebook, and twitter pages.

GEP Facebook- #!/GleeEqualityProject

GEP Twitter- /GEPCampaign

GEP Tumblr-


End file.
